


Matchmaker - Mithi

by Merlins_little_sister



Series: Camelove 2021 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Merthur, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Camelove 2021, Day 1 - Ladies First, F/F, F/M, Fate, Funny, M/M, Mithian centric, New Year's Resolutions, Playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: On New Year, Mithian decides that it is about time for her to marry. She goes on a series of dates, but her plan doesn't work out the way she initially intended. Will Mithian find love anyway?
Relationships: Elena/Mithian (Merlin), Merlin & Mithian (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mithian/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Matchmaker - Mithi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the first day of the Camelove 2021 week. I know I am late (and I apologize, but there is a lot going on for me at the moment). Hopefully you enjoy this silly little story about Mithian. 
> 
> As always, many thanks to my beta [@ursus-mari](https://www.tumbex.com/ursus-mari.tumblr/posts). You are amazing!
> 
> Consider leaving Kudos or a comment if you like the story. I am @waiting4thedoctor on tumblr. You can also message me there if you want.

When Mithian wakes up on New Year, the first thought on her mind is that this is the year where she will get married. She hasn't got a partner (yet), but it's decided. She is going to get married, and she will be an amazing bride. 

Mithian gets out of bed and searches for her phone. She has to tell the news to her best friend, right now, so she scrolls down to his number and hits the call button. It rings 9 times, before someone finally takes the call. 

"Hello?" a sleepy male voice answers on the other end. 

"It's Mithian, good morning, Merlin!" she says, barely containing her excitement, which doesn't seem to be reflected by Merlin, for some reason. 

"Mithian? Why on earth are you calling me at 8am on New Year’s?" Merlin groans. Mithian glances at the clock, feeling a little bit guilty about waking Merlin up. Too late, she decides, he is awake now. 

"I'm going to get married," she announces. There is silence on Merlin's end, then she hears the ruffling of bed sheets, followed by a sigh. 

"Did you magically find your prince charming in the last 4 hours?" he asks. Mithian can tell that Merlin is still half asleep. 

"Not yet," she answers. "But I intend to change that."

"Let me get this straight," Merlin says, "you woke up this morning, after 3 or 4 hours of sleep, and simply decided that you will get married? You realize that you will need a partner for that and that they will need to agree, right?"

"Exactly," she answers. 

"Okay, thanks for the information then, I guess. Good luck with your mission. Send me an invitation to the wedding. I’m going back to sleep now." Merlin doesn't wait for Mithian’s response, he simply ends the conversation. 

One week later, Mithian has her first date, but the guy is a complete idiot and Mithian leaves after 15 minutes to keep herself from punching him in the face. 

Another week later, the situation looks much better. Mithian and Arthur meet at a restaurant, and he is nice, intelligent, and perfectly lovable, which is why they go on a couple more dates over the course of the next few weeks. By February, Mithian introduces Arthur to Merlin. Even though Mithian is not in love with Arthur, this feels like the logical next step. However, when she introduces the two men two each other, she can practically see the sparks flying through the air. There is an enormous sexual tension that wasn't there on any of Arthur's dates with Mithian, so Mithian and Arthur agree on going separate ways again. Merlin and Arthur, on the other hand, continue dating. And Mithian discovers that the joy of seeing her best friend happy is at least as satisfying as finding love herself. 

When April arrives and Mithian still hasn't found the right person for marriage, she decides that maybe she should change the plan for this year. So, instead of finding someone for herself to marry, Mithian now intends to pair up as many of her friends with perfect partners as possible.

By September, Mithian has successfully paired 3 more couples and is now the official matchmaker within her group of friends. Merlin even calls her Matchmaker-Mithi. 

"You did such an amazing job introducing all these people to each other," Merlin says to her, when they are sitting together at their favorite café over a cup of hot chocolate. He pats Mithian's hand, knowing that even though she is happy with what she has done, a part of her still feels lonely. "Just wait. Karma is a strange thing. The universe always pays you back."

And as always, Merlin is right. When November brings the first icy roads, Mithian crashes right into a beautiful (and very clumsy) blond woman. Her name is Elena and they stare at each other for quite some time, before Elena stammers an apology and Mithian an invitation for coffee. 

From this day on, Mithian knows one thing for sure. You won't find love when you are looking for it. Love will come to you. It will come to you in the most unexpected way, at the most unexpected time. The universe always pays you back.


End file.
